


Consent

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Series: Little Hamilton Things [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, F/F, First Kiss, Mariza, consent is important kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: In which Eliza asks consent.





	

“Can I kiss you?”

Eliza blurts out the words before she can help it, and immediately wants to smack herself. She's standing on the second step of Maria's porch, her date standing on the deck, the dim porchlight glinting off her curls.

Maria's expression reveals her surprise, totally caught unawares.

“You can say no,” Eliza says hurriedly. “It's just...I had a really nice time and…” She trails off, helpless. Stupid question, considering that Maria was fresh out of a bad relationship with a certain asshole named James Reynolds.

She's about to turn tail and run off into the night when Maria leans forward and presses a kiss to her lips, quick and chaste.

“Of course,” she says gently. “Thank you for asking, though.”

She turns back towards her door, her lilting voice releasing a soft, “Good night, Eliza.” Once the door has shut behind her, Eliza smiles to herself and heads to her car.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
